pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Pinkuyuki
"Shyness...become my ally!" Orange Pastel Pink (PriPara) |eye color = Brown Cream Yellow (PriPara) |family = Anya Midoriyuki and Lukyan Midoriyuki-Older cousins Lilya Midoriyuki-Younger cousin |home = Parajuku |occupation = Student, Fashion Designer, Idol |song sang = Steps~Brandnew Myself~ |manager =Kimo |brand = Fairy Field |type = Lovely |imagecolor = Pastel Pink}} Helena Pinkuyuki (Otome Pinkuyuki in PriPara: Chance to Shine!) is a half-time designer and Idol who's trying to create a new herself without leaving the old one behind. She's a Lovely-Type Idol who wears her self-designed Brand Fairy Field, she's a main character of Saikou Self Arc. She's Kimo's 2nd character Appearance Outside PriPara, Helena has long, curly orange hair decorated with a white diadem and brown eyes which are usualy teary. During Spring and Summer, she wears a white blouse with no sleeves and the embroidered letters "FF" in a corner, a cyan coloured country skirt and sandals with a floral motif. During Autumn and Winter, she wears a white dress with a pastel coloured flower pattern on it under a pastel pink wool sweater, she wears knee-long socks with pastel green shoes which have a flower button on the right side. Inside PriPara, her hair ties into twintails and becomes pastel pink, her eyes become cream yellow and she acquires a little blush in her face. She has pinion skin and her height is 1.67 meters Personality Helena is the extremely shy kind of girl, being really afraid of talking or getting involved in issues that will possibly make her state an opinion. She tends to go pale, in a state of forever repeating words and hardly pronouncing a single sentence. The only times where she could show her brave side is on extreme confidence updates which usually lasted less than 10 minutes. As her Idol Life went on, she is discovering her inner courage, and has learned how to encourage people instead of having her to be encouraged, she thanks her wonderful friends for helping her. Relationships Sixtars * Narumi Dali: Best Friends, unit mates and roomies, Narumi and Helena have been like nail and skin ever since she arrived, just like every best friends pair does, they argue for some ridiculous reasons * Flore Yumehana: Close friends and unit mates, once she awakened, she inmediately told Helena about PriPara * Sky Kumoshira: * Marissa and Victoria Jonesaki: Soloists * Natsu Kirahoshi: She's really intrigued of Natsu's behavior, she's always surprised and thrilled by all the things she actually dares to do * Yume: * Lilya Midoriyuki: She's really worried about her cousin, she wants her to stay away from Anya's danger way at any coast, but once she allowed her to help, she's always cheering her up. * Anya Midoriyuki: She's scared but decided to confront her, while Anya is the older cousin, Helena decided to stop Anya's wish and show her the beauty of PriPara * Producer-san: She thanks her producer a lot for being one of the main persons who help her overcome her shyness Other * Mystery Kamiri: Mystery cheered for Helena while she was still unconfident about making her debut Live. * Hibiki Shikyoin: She had to stand in for Narumi acting embarrassed when she dropped chocolate on Hibiki's new jacket * Lillie Nijiiro: She considers Lillie a good friend and a great Idol * Sandia María: She will never forget the way María defended her from Anya. Backstory PIA Ver. Helena, unlike her family, never could get used to the hostile place they were living at that time, staying fragile and shy while the rest became brave and unbreakable, she couldn't take it anymore, she started thinking she didn't have a voice so they ended moving to Parajuku, where, after seeing some lives of NonSugar, she decided to be an Idol, after successfully evading Lukyan and Anya, she entered PIA. Chance to Shine! Ver. Otome was always admiring PriPara Idols and their courage to step up on the stage and sing out while expressing all of their feelings while she was just a shy girl who wasn't able to pronounce even a single word, one day, her PriTicket arrived and, making a decision, she went in with the intention of shining in her own way. These plans were ruined after her first Live, the only Live in which she could be herself, when she was discovered by her manager, Dolphy, he told her the only way to become a great Idol was becoming a Cool Idol, following his "advice", Otome started trying to act as a Cool Idol and losing fans because her shows were "Losing a Spark", this suddenly changed when Otome met Narumi and made her realize who she really was: A Lovely Idol, after leaving Dolphy, she's ready to show her true self once again. Idol Data 'Brand: 'Fairy Field '''Type: '''Lovely '''Aura Cyalume Change: '''Able to do it Lives * Helena's Debut Live * Heart Throbbing Valentine Event Week 1-Helena's Live * Helena's Third Live+Self Road * Nozomi and Helena's PriChan Live * Happy Birthday! Helena's Live Significante Coords * Fairy Field Cyalume Coord: Used to do the Cyalume Change * Retro Ribbon Coord: Helena's Casual Coord Songs * Steps ~Brandnew myself~ * Your Love * Play Sound Autograph Her name written in big, spiralyzed letters, with her surname written in normal, little letters, it has 4 flowers above her name. Trivia * Her CS (Kimo's story) counterpart is the country of Montenegro ** Even so, she's 1000000000000% more confident than CS Montenegro *She tends to go pale *She was the second Idol to step on the Self Road *She's the first character of Kimochi to perform a PriChan LiveCategory:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Fairy Field User Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Saikou Self Arc